


Jibber

by pdot1123



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:22:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26814331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pdot1123/pseuds/pdot1123





	Jibber

One  
Ten  
One-Hundred-Billion  
Men  
Nuclear  
Button  
Parents  
Final  
Regards  
Louis


End file.
